


Arthur's Folly

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Het, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Arthur's Folly

Neville stood, arms wrapped around Ginny, as they waited for Arthur to plug in the Muggle fairy lights he'd strung up outside the Burrow.

"Do you really think it will work?" Neville asked softly, not wanting to offend his future in-laws if he could help it but magic seemed both quicker and easier. 

Ginny shrugged. "He had each string working separately earlier."

"Got it!" Arthur shouted. "Everyone ready? One. Two. THREE!" There was a burst of light and then darkness.

"That went well," Ron muttered somewhere to the left and Ginny began to laugh, Neville—and everyone else—joining her.


End file.
